The Department of Radiology at the University of Pennsylvania proposes continuation of an innovative training program with the aim of developing imaging clinician scientists. The expanding role of imaging in clinical care and biomedical research has resulted in an acute need for imaging based clinician scientists. There is a talented pool of resident applicants to academic radiology residency programs across the US, with only a small fraction persuing academic careers. Even a smaller fraction of trainees are developed into clinician scientists. The training program described in this proposal, builds on the excellent clinical training programs and the large research infrastructure with Penn's Radiology department in order to develop a residency track designed for trainees interested in careers as imaging scientists. The research track includes 1 year of research training during residency and a second optional research fellowship year. Clinical training will focus on areas of specific interest to the trainee in addition to meeting the requirement for board certification. In addition to the research perceptorships, the program includes didactic courses in imaging technology, basic biology, biostastistics and clinical research design. Research seminars and close mentoring also represent significant components of the program. Experience in the first cycle of this training program suggests that an integrated training program offered through the National Residents Matching program will offer an opportunity to engage residents early in their training resulting in committed, well-trained imaging clinical scientists, meeting a national need.